


Muse

by malurette



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Painting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Le tableau qu'a peint Ursula est splendide, trouve Kiki. Trop même : comment, c'est vraiment elle, cela ? ça n'est pas possible !





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Muse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg"/malurette  
>  **Base :** Majo no takyūbin (Kiki la petite sorcière)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kiki, Ursula  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/fluffy  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kadono Eiko, Miyazaki Hayao et du Studio Ghibli ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (mi-juillet), édition 2008   
> **Nombre de mots :** 175

Le tableau qu'a peint Ursula est splendide, trouve Kiki. Devant le résultat, elle éprouve un étrange pincement au cœur, partagée entre l'admiration et la timidité : comment, c'est vraiment elle, cela ? ça n'est pas possible ! Cette fille sur la toile, si belle, comment croire que ça peut être elle, petite fille se croyant si ordinaire, qui ait servi de modèle ?

Ursula s'esclaffe : « Ordinaire ! Tu es une sorcière pourtant. C'est franchement pas banal, ça. Et puis, oui, ajoute-t-elle les yeux brillants : c'est ainsi que je te vois. Je trouve ça fantastique, ce que tu es. L'inspiration donnée... une muse, c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?  
\- Non, c'est ton talent de créatrice.  
\- Allons, je n'ai pas _tout_ inventé. Je t'assure, tu y es pour beaucoup toi aussi. »

La figure du tableau a l'air de pouvoir voler librement dans le ciel sans balai. Quand Ursula la regarde et lui sourit ainsi, Kiki sent que oui, elle aussi pourrait en faire autant, quelque chose en elle se soulève et lui donne l'impression qu'elle flotte au-dessus du sol.


End file.
